1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In the power supply states of the device, there exists a state that is called a power conservation mode (power saving state) used to economize on a consumed power.
In the power saving state, when a state in which no operation is applied (standby state) is continued for a predetermined time after a standby/run state in which the major operations of the device are applied, the supply of power to unnecessary portions in the device is cut off to economize a power consumption.
Then, in the device connected to the network, as the power saving state, there are the power saving state in which the supply of power to the network circuit is applied (shallow energy saving state) and the power saving state in which the supply of power to the network circuit is not applied (deep energy saving state).
Also, the browsing function capable of identifying the information processing equipment on a network by using common use data (browse list) between a plurality of information processing equipments on the network is known.